TentacleReign
Enter Name. Your name is Scylla Ermine. You used to be a psychotic cannibal witch who lived in a swamp and was constantly mind controlled by her octopus lusus. That is not the case any more, as your lusus was totally annihilated by a group of trolls you made friends with, and you have since moved into Mount Awkward and set up shop there. You are still pretty crazy and cheerful, but you've cut down on the eating other trolls thing, and are now kind of sort of doing a pseudo alright job at merging into troll society! Well not really. You still suck at it. People just don't run screaming from you any more. Your trolltag is tentacleReign and you''' speak in a cheeeeeeeery f{a}shio~n th{a}t expresses ho~w h{a}ppy yo~u {a}reeeee!!!! }:D''' Examine Room Your cave, a large cavern which you claimed as your own, is pretty formidable. You transplanted all the hallucinogenic fungus from your swamp to your cave, which resulted in the walls being positively coated with a kaleidoscope of trippy moss, and any spare space is occupied by your massive shipping wall. Your wall is immense and has even started to extend into the corridors that border your cave, leading to the absolute bemusement of anyone who passes by. Your computer has been significantly upgraded, but your witchly artifacts have been stuck in a cupboard and are languishing somewhat. You fear that getting them out would make you relapse into the cannibalism again. Allocate Strife Specibus Your weapon is the same as ever, your faithful knife that you stole from the ocean many sweeps ago. It doesn't get used any more, though, and you can't remember the last time it dripped with sticky troll blood. Most of the time that's a comforting thought, but sometimes... well. Examine Fetch Modus By licking fungus and crossing your eyes, you can hallucinate anything in your inventory and access it. Now that you have a greater stash of fungus your modus is more useful, but you don't really ever need to stick stuff in your inventory. You just shove stuff down your cleavage and hope for the best. Examine Abilities Psychic Can blood bond with another troll to keep track of them at all times. As a pink blood Scylla SHOULD be totally immune to psychic shenanigans, but her lusus has kind of messed that up. Physical Scylla is a 6'7 wall of steel. She can pick up two trolls and smash their heads together easily. Strongjumping? Super speed? Sure, she has that as well. For the love of god don't piss her off. She's missing her right leg from the thigh down, but that doesn't hinder her any. Beware the pegleg kick! Traits -'SPACEY' (She's very disconnected from reality.) -'BLOODTHIRSTY' (Uh, ex cannibal.) -'LOYAL' (I'LL GOU~GE YO~UR EYES O~UT {A}ND R{A}PE THE SO~CKETS IF YO~U TO~UCH MY FRIENDS I SWE{A}R TO~ GO~D) '-CREATIVE '(She loves to draw and to concoct potions.) '-CHEERFUL' (Ever seen her depressed? Thought not.) HIVESTEM Recently Scylla got her head smashed in by Adriel after trying to murder Atropa in a fit of jealous rage. This prompted a misunderstanding between Sidrat, Lohqua and Threne, who was trying to patch her up, and ended up with all three trolls gravely injured and requiring the intervention of Arcana to stop them all from dying. Both her horns are now broken, her skirt is in tatters and the concussion's left her mixing up her quirk more often than not. She recovered enough to flee the garage and encountered a heavily injured Ceric, who had flung himself off a cliff in a suicide attempt. Scylla administered... well, let's call it 'first aid' and is now carrying his unconscious form through MA to find a recuperacoon. Category:Mount Awkward